


Colgado

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Hay cosas inevitables, inescapables, la muerte seguro lo es y para algunos la forma en la que vivimos también lo es.Bertolt lo hizo por su padre, por el se unió al cuerpo de guerreros de Marley.





	Colgado

-Hijo, Bert, por favor, hazlo así nuestra familia tendrá una buena vida.

Ese niño, alto y tímido, miraba a los adultos a las piernas y cuando estaba frente a alguien de su edad, al suelo, su altura siempre llamaba la atención y lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

-Que niño tan alto.  
-¿Es de nuestra edad?  
-Parece mayor que nosotros.  
-Está sudando? jajaja, esta nervioso, que tonto.  
-Jajaja, ahora está llorando.

Bertolt siempre obedecía, jamás dejó sin cumplir una petición de su padre.  
Esta pasividad le permitió adaptarse bien en el ejercito, cumplía fácilmente las órdenes, también era común verlo haciendo cosas que sus compañeros le pedían.

-Bert ¿Podrías lavar los platos por mi? es que quiero tener mas tiempo para practicar mi puntería.  
-Te agradezco de antemano como siempre, un día de estos tengo que devolverte el favor.

Bertolt era un gran tirador, sostenía sin problemas un rifle del largo que sus compañeros tenían de altura.

-¡Buen trabajo recluta!  
-Siempre das en el blanco Hoover.

Los altos cargos del ejercito tenían reservado al titan colosal para el.

-Hoover es perfecto para cargar al dios de la destrucción, nunca a desobedecido.  
-Para ser un eldiano, es mas fiel que un perro, podría pedirle que me espere afuera y volver al día siguiente y el mocoso no se habría movido de su sitio.  
-Acordado entonces, haremos de Bertolt Hoover nuestro perro de ataque, el nuevo coloso.

Tras la caída de María y la infiltración dentro de los muros, Bertolt conoció a un hombre, un refugiado de una pequeña aldea que no figura en los mapas, un padre de familia que vio a sus hijos reventar entre los dientes de los titanes.  
Se suicidó.  
Es una imagen que se grabó en los párpados de Bertolt, un adulto meciendose al viento, como si fuera parte del árbol, su cara azul, labios hinchados, ojos rojos que se salieron de sus orbitas y un hilo de sangre mezclada con saliva que caía de su lengua.

-¡Vamos Bertolt! no pierdas el tiempo con esto, el que este tipo se suicidara nos conviene, vamos, hay que buscar las raciones o nos quedaremos sin comida.

"Ese es el rostro de alguien que eligió morir".

Eso pensó Bertolt.  
Ese rostro lo acompañaba debajo de las sábanas, cuando dormía Bertolt sentía su peso, una presencia fría, sentía una gruesa soga enrroscada en su cuello y se despertaba retorcido en posiciones extrañas todas las mañanas.

-Es tu culpa, tu hiciste esto, mereces morir pequña marioneta, que tus hilos se enreden en tu garganta, toma una elección, vamos, elige la muerte, por una vez tendrías el control.

Un día Bertolt se despertó de forma inusual.  
Sobre el techo de una casa.  
Un gran titan rubio lo sostenía en sus manos.  
Bertolt trataba de luchar como lo hacía siempre en sus pesadillas, pero no tenía brazos ni piernas, solo muñones agitando el aire.  
Sus gritos tenían la fuerza de estruendos.

-¡AAAAA, SALVENME!  
-¡ANNIE, REINER!

La presión que los dientes de titan ejercían era inmensa, su cara se deformarba mientras intentaba sollozar y sus ojos se nublan por ultima vez.  
Ve al colgado con la soga en manos.

"¡Yo no elegí la muerte, yo nunca elegí nada en mi vida!"

Sus ultimos pensamientos.

En la boca del titan ya no había un joven arrepentido de siempre haberse entregado a la voluntad de otros, solo carne despedazada y sangre mezclada con saliva.


End file.
